Dark Temptations
by Wizard2
Summary: Harry gets betrayed by his friends R&R please OoTP spoilers
1. Chapter I

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. (So original, isn't it?)  
  
**Title: **Dark Temptations  
**Author: **Wizard  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Sorcerer/Philosopher's Stone (SoS/PoS), Chamber of Secrets (CoS), Prisoner of Azkaban (PoA), Goblet of Fire (GoF), Order of the Phoenix (OoTP)  
  
**Summary:**  
After a hectic fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry returns to the Dursleys. The Dursleys are nasty as usual, but Harry has more on his hands than that. Apart from grieving after Sirius' death and reminiscing on how his life had turned out so far, an unexpected visitor arrives at Harry's door with a cryptic message. Things begin to fall into a routine as day after day goes by uneventfully, and Harry has all but forgotten the stranger that paid him a visit earlier on in the summer. But fate intervenes and Harry is accused of a crime which he is innocent of. All evidence points to him and all turn against him, including Hermione, the Weasleys, the Order of the Phoenix, and Albus Dumbledore, the aged headmaster of Hogwarts. He is sentenced to life in Azkaban just like his godfather, and here is where that mysterious visitor pays him a visit once again...

* * *

**Author's Note: **  
Here are several rules that I have for this story:  
  
>>I shall update at least once a week.  
>>I shall not make this story slash.  
>>I shall not have reviews notes at the bottom of each chapter. There will be a separate review page.  
>>I shall not abandon this fic.  
>>I shall not include useless "talk shows" at the top of each chapter.  
>>I shall not use this fic to make money (a given).  
>>I shall not discourage flames but prefer constructive criticism.  
>>I shall use "American" English in this story as I am from the USA.  
****If anyone would be kind enough to tell me the British version of some common American terms, I would post the "translations" at the bottom of each chapter.

* * *

* * *

**Dark Temptations  
(Chapter One)**

The darkness of the night slowly faded away into the pink-orange brilliance of early dawn. The light from the newly risen sun shown clearly through the uncurtained window of the Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive. If you looked through the window from an angle, you would clearly see a boy of about fifteen crouched over a desk. This boy was Harry Potter. He was thin and quite tall, a little over six feet in height. His black hair was a messy jungle and glasses framed his startling emerald eyes. This wasn't what made Harry unusual and famous though. What made Harry famous was the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. At the age of one, he had defeated the greatest Dark Lord of the time: Lord Voldemort. Even more unusual than that was the method in which he defeated this evil being. Harry reflected the previously thought to be unblockable Killing Curse, which had taken the lives of many, including his parents Lily and James, back at its caster.  
  


* * * * *

**Nighttime, October 31, almost 15 years ago:**

__

It was a dark night, and James Potter paced nonstop around his family's temporary hideout at Godric's Hollow. For some reason, he seemed to be extremely nervous about something and fretted over trivial things. Something just wasn't right. James was confused though. Nothing seemed wrong; it was just a normal night, not even foreboding, but James knew to trust his instincts, and his instincts were telling him to get the fuck outta here. But James couldn't leave, especially not without his lovely wife Lily and baby son Harry. James shook his head to clear it of worrisome thoughts. Nothing is going to happen, he kept on reminding himself. Peter's reliable, and Voldemort, even if he does get his hands on Wormtail, Peter wouldn't betray them, would he? Thoughts of self-doubt of his decision to switch Secret Keepers from Sirius to Peter was still clouding his mind. James roughly pushed them aside and decided to go check on Lily and Harry.

It was then that tragedy struck. As James turned to go upstairs, he heard a shriek of "Reducto!" and the front door disintegrated. There stood Voldemort in all his glory with hoards of Death Eaters behind him. It took James a second to register this fact before yelling for Lily to run.

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

Not knowing if Lily heard him or not, James threw the Disarming Curse at Voldemort. Before it even reached him, an invisible shield dispelled the curse and it fizzled out and died.

"Did you really think that I can be defeated by your piteous light magic? You will die now, and nothing shall stop me!" Voldemort laughed, and as if to prove his point, he sent James flying into the wall with a wave of his wand. "Pathetic," Voldemort spat. "And I thought the heir of Godric Gryffindor would be more talented than his rat friend. But perhaps not... Perhaps I overestimated you..."

Through his pain, James had a sudden thought. Rat friend? What did old Voldy-Poo mean about a rat friend? Wormtail? No... "Traitor!" he yelled and fancied a Death Eater in the front row cringe slightly.

Voldemort laughed a high pitched laugh. "Yes, yes. That is your friend Pettigrew. So, Potter? How does it feel to be betrayed by your own friend? Thought it was the werewolf, hmmm?"

James grimaced. Yes, he had thought it was Remus. How stupid of himself. And now he was going to die. At least Lily and Harry were safe.

Voldemort seemed to be able to read his mind. "Your precious wife and son? Why I'd put Apparation Wards on the house and locked all the windows with a complex Dark spell. They won't be escaping the wrath of Lord Voldemort tonight."

Damn it, James thought.

Voldemort was amused. "As much as I've enjoyed this little chat with you tonight, I'm afraid that it would have to end now. Goodbye, Potter. You were amusing. Say hello to Death for me. Avada Kedavra!"

Upstairs in Harry's bedroom, Lily heard the words and saw the flash of green light. "No," she whispered, tears running down her face. "No."

Downstairs, Voldemort started up the steps. He entered the room and saw nothing. "Where are you?" he muttered under his breath. "There is no way you could break my Locking Spell. Let me think... Aha! Revealus Continuum!"

In a corner of the room, Lily and Harry slowly shimmered into appearance beneath the Invisibility Cloak. She seemed to realize that the cloak was useless and tossed it away and stood defiantly in front of her son, shielding him from the inevitable. "Nice spell, isn't it?" Voldemort commented casually. "I invented it myself. Now move out of the way, girl. Move out of the way, and I will spare your life."

"No, not Harry, please not Harry, I'll do anything-"

"You are testing my patience, Evans. Move out of the way."

"No, have mercy please-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily dropped to the floor, her face a look of shock. "Now," Voldemort muttered. "It ends. Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and a shriek of pain. The house on Godric's Hollow exploded in a great fireball that lit up the night sky, and then all was quiet.

  
  
Wizard  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter II

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. (So original, isn't it?)  
  
**Title: **Dark Temptations  
**Author: **Wizard  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Sorcerer/Philosopher's Stone (SoS/PoS), Chamber of Secrets (CoS), Prisoner of Azkaban (PoA), Goblet of Fire (GoF), Order of the Phoenix (OoTP)  
  
**Summary:**  
After a hectic fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry returns to the Dursleys. The Dursleys are nasty as usual, but Harry has more on his hands than that. Apart from grieving after Sirius' death and reminiscing on how his life had turned out so far, an unexpected visitor arrives at Harry's door with a cryptic message. Things begin to fall into a routine as day after day goes by uneventfully, and Harry has all but forgotten the stranger that paid him a visit earlier on in the summer. But fate intervenes and Harry is accused of a crime which he is innocent of. All evidence points to him and all turn against him, including Hermione, the Weasleys, the Order of the Phoenix, and Albus Dumbledore, the aged headmaster of Hogwarts. He is sentenced to life in Azkaban just like his godfather, and here is where that mysterious visitor pays him a visit once again...

* * *

* * *

**Dark Temptations  
(Chapter Two)**

Many people speculated how Harry Potter had managed to survive when those whose experience far greater than his could not. Some say that it was his mother's sacrifice that saved him. Some say that it was his raw magical yet-to-be-discovered-and-harnessed power. We may never know.

However, we do know that Harry Potter had survived and broke the power of Lord Voldemort. On that night, he was rescued by Hagrid, the half-giant who was Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was flown across the country on a magically enchanted flying motorcycle in the dead of night. And he was left in the care of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

For ten years, Harry lived with his Muggle relatives, who were by far the most Muggle of all. He was lied to and pushed around by his incredibly porky cousin Dudley Dursley. He was told his parents had lost their lives in a car crash. And he made strange things happen when he was mad or scared.

It was these strange things that had troubled Harry the most. Once, he had managed to regrow all his hair back after Aunt Petunia had given him a horrible haircut. Another time, he had managed to jump onto the roof of his school. Harry had also managed to set a boa on his cousin and his friend. And the worst one of all was when he blew up his horrible Aunt Marge unintentionally (but that was after he had heard about magic).

The mystery was answered when on Harry's eleventh birthday, Hagrid had personally delivered a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts to Harry. He had been overjoyed at the thought of leaving the Dursleys.

At school, Harry met and grew to be best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He also made another nemesis in Draco Malfoy. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor house (Hogwarts was divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.). Harry had many adventures in all his years at Hogwarts.

In his first year at Hogwarts, near the end of the school year, Harry and his friends discover that Voldemort in spirit form was attempting to get the Sorcerer's Stone, a magic stone that could perform alchemy and provide immortality. After defeating a Devil's Snare, a magically enchanted chess set, and getting through the other challenges, Harry arrives at the last chamber. There he manages to escape Voldemort's clutches and prevent Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, and thus delaying his return to the world.

In his second year at Hogwarts, Harry finds that Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that he has used his memory, preserved in a diary, to possess Ron's younger sister Ginny to set a Basilisk loose within the castle trying to purge the world of all muggleborns or "Mudbloods." Harry had found the Chamber of Secrets and rescued Ginny and himself from Voldemort's clutches again while defeating the Basilisk.

In Harry's third year, there are many revelations. The truth about the Potters' deaths are found out. A traitor had betrayed them: Sirius Black. But during the eventful year, Harry discovers that Sirius, his godfather, was innocent, and Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtal the rat was the true traitor. Sirius is caught and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, but Harry and Hermione go back in time and save him.

In his fourth horrifying year, Harry is unwittingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament, which consists of three tasks that must be accomplished. During the third task, Harry watches his friend die and sees Lord Voldmort's rebirth.

His fifth year was the most horrible. A prissy Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher assigned by the Ministry joins and causes mayhem at Hogwarts. At the end, Sirius is killed, and Harry blames himself.

And here he was, Harry Potter, a boy of only fifteen, but already burdened with the weight of the whole world, or maybe even the whole universe, or possibly the fate of all the universes. If one that holds so much power were to fall into Darkness, life as we know it may end...

  
  
Wizard  
To Be Continued 


End file.
